


She likes to be yin for his yang

by SummonAWeasel



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Honeymoon, Lazy Sex, Making Love, Marriage, Oral Sex, Rain, Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 20:33:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13865514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummonAWeasel/pseuds/SummonAWeasel
Summary: Post-war Shikatema. After 699. A sensual frame from the life of a married couple. You can find here love, teasing, psychological portrait of those Yin-Yang sytuation. Some time after moving to Konoha, Temari has unpleasant weather-related experiences. It seems so to her at least. She also experiences other, unexpectedly pleasurable things. Sensory, fluffy, mature content.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For your information, dear reader:
> 
> 1 - I'm publishing my story for the first time ever. I should warn you: english is not my first language, so dear reader, I'm 100% sure that you will find spelling, lexical and stylistic errors in the text. Sorry! Let me know what I should improve or correct. A constructive review is more than welcome. :)
> 
> Sadly, I don't own Naruto - neither Temari nor Shikamaru.
> 
> 2 - I truly recommend reading while listening to "soundtrack" on yt. It will put you in right a mood. ;)  
> Rain on Leaves on a Forest Road in Autumn - on chanell Relax Sleep ASMR
> 
> 3 - I'm upload remastered version of that story. I tried to correct lexical and grammatical errors. I hope this version is more readable than the previous one. I also changed the number of chapters: to make the composition more consistent.

\- Oi?

She shouted down into the shady corridor, hoping that her husband would help her take right direction. She's not used to this old house. Not yet.  _Residence_  - she noted in her mind. This word had a sour taste for Temari. The _Residence, again_. A significant difference lay between the meaning of the term then and now. Once, "the residence" they called the place where she grew up. Now its meant only "big house". It's one of those differences that calmed her down. Even if she didn't feel at home here yet. Temari knew, of course, that it would change over time, just as her way of perceiving this green land had changed with their full range of five seasons. Initial strangeness and exotica became common. They sprouted green shoots into the core of Temari and became part of her. Landscape of the Land of Fire aroused now both nostalgia and security. But for now this house is just a place, located on the sidelines of the agglomeration, near the forest wall...

\- I'm home! - she called, passing along the dark corridor on her wet feet, peering into another dark rooms.

A few days ago, the rainy season suddenly began with all its  _charms_ , which foreigners find difficult to get used to - even Temari, despite the practice acquired by working as the Sunan Ambassadress for the last six years. The worst  _charm_  in her opinion was the chronic lack of sunlight; heavy, dense, steel clouds that turn the day into a long hours of gloomy dusk. Yuck. Her biological clock was raging - no wonder, she blossomed in the bright sun of the desert! During Konoha's rainy season she felt constantly drowsy, distracted and sluggish. And that only irritated her at a higher level. In a properly functioning world day should be  _the day_ , night -  _the night_! But no. She had to endure one and a half months of the nasty transitional state.

Such a  _charming_  gloomy " _in a meantime_ "! It is this component of the rainy season which bother her the most, omitting such obvious things as perpetual rain that blurs horizon into a gray-brown-green cascade of colors; such as unbearably high temperature and humidity that makes breathing difficult, which also pushes, dries and glues hair - that things Temari can not say loud, because it seems to her that such trivial problems don't match to her position of a tough soldier (for which she worked hard whole her life), but she is very happy when Ino verbalises this frustrating feature of the rainy season.

Ino's loud complaining to the deplorable condition of her own hair gives Temari always great satisfaction. Although she remains then still silent, but nods very eagerly. Usually after the inspiring monologue of Ino - if, of course, they are accompanied by Sakura or Hinata - there is an exchange of proven beauty-care advice between girlfriends: how to deal with the subjugation of the hairstyle. Temari greedly collects all the beauty tips heard from the other kunoichi from The Leaf. She knows it's childish, she knows it's stupid, immature, that she can not overcome herself to ask girls directly. Well. She still learns how to be a woman.

She could be a female soldier, daughter, diplomat, sister, teacher and each of these roles required her to be  _de facto_  a woman, but now, since she is in a  _relationship_ , in  _a romantic relationship_  with a man, she discovers in herself vanity - because she wants to please him with her appearane, delicacy and sensuality - because she likes to be yin for his yang. Because of him she becomes  _feminine_. And although she really wants it, although she likes her new self very much, although she find it so exciting, she feels lost in this stupefying feeling! A voice in her subconscious (annoyingly similar to her father's voice) insists that this so-called "woman" in her is nothing but a weakness. Defect. That no one can find out about this defect. That this aspect of character must be hidden, private, only at home, only for the closest ones ... Otherwise it'll be used against her. The basic tactic of breaking an enemy is to use his weaknesses against him. And kunoichi her class  _has no weakness_. Kunoichi with her  _pedigree can not allow anyone to know the gaps in her hard armor_. That's what life taught her. And paradoxically, that's why she is forgiving for herself.

Since the war, a lot has changed: the realities, priorities, assumptions of the whole system that shaped her. Temari knows that changing the patterns of behavior that are so deeply rooted in her takes time, but damn it, she is not the most impatient one! But yes, she is forgiving for herself, usually in her own hot-tempered way.

Fortunately _, he_  is the closest one.  _He_  can know about all her weaknesses. Even about shamefull adventure of testing Leaf's homemade hair-mask made with micture of clay and herb that have to be washed off after all night long (first you have to scrape it with comb - experience), and which give a _shit_ anyway. Hair at this level of humidity are still dry anyway, the ends are protruding and at the scalp they are stuck together. In a word -  _charm_  of the rainy season.

Temari left the empty corridor of the main building with a roofed engawa leading to the next part of the residential complex. She sighed. The rain rustle in the foliage calmingly. In the passed vegetable garden raindrops were splashing quietly in the puddles, and the wet steps of her bare feets (she was returning home in sandals) pounding on a wooden veranda. Now, after a full day of work, this sound didn't bother her. In fact, it was quite soothing. It calmed down her concentrated mind. And maybe that's why it was disturbing her so much earlier, when she tried to focus on the documents in the office.

She sighed again, This time she caught the smells in her nostrils: a wet wood, foul weather, cypress bark and a mixture of aromas from the forest wall. The aromas and sounds helped to relax the tense, always vigilant muscles of her body. With a shameless bliss, she allowed herself for this sensuality. For just being a civilian, a woman. Just being herself. In this brief moment she felt both peace and joy. She purred, closing her eyes, stretching. She smiled, involuntarily rubbing her neck with delicate movements of fingertips. This gesture was pleasant. She liked to be touched that way. Only  _he_  could touch her  _that way_. The memory of the husband's touch and the circumstances in which she tasted it caused a faster heartbeat and a sucking feeling similar to feeling of hunger or longing. She suppressed the burning impulse directed by embarrassment to keep her hands off the neck. She didn't do anything wrong! Temari shifted her hands with a smooth, caressing flutter on her yukata collar. This gesture temporarily calmed the agitated blood until she realized that unconsciously she moved her hand to the right tab of the flap, stimulating the skin of her left breast, touching bump of hardening nipple, until her fingers stopped on the obi. This time a wave of hot embarrassment poured over her cheeks and ears. Before she reached the next building another sigh escaped her throat - this time it was heavy and nostalgic.

She found him exactly where she expected to find him. In bedroom. On the futon. Full clothed. He slept. Rocked by the soft hum of two turned on fans - to cool the dense, hot, humid air in at least this way.

She shouldn't feel surprised, but she was surprised. She had a dream that someday a day would come when Shika would return home before his wife and he wouldn't fall asleep from tiredness. He used to fall asleep 'couse an ordinary passion for this sport or 'couse his laziness, but since he made his life goals clear - in fact, from the time when they began dateing after the incident in the Land of Silence - he gave absolutely everything at work, even working off his ass. Temari appreciated it, really. Since then, his favorite long sleepy afternoons have become a rare privilege. The observation of this kind determination and enthusiasm was a joy for Temari, but also worried her a bit. She has impression that Shikamaru lacking balance. In the end, she fell in love with this lazyass for being lazyass. He changed, he grew up, he men up and at the same time he remained as he was. Just like that. It took them some time to grow up to each other, but they still share common goals and appreciate those features of their characters that complement each other, like two poles. Which gives them the opportunity to play an old, well-known  _game_ , in which she provokes him, and he teases her in response.

For some time they play with two scenarios of  _the game_. In the first scenario a perverse and mischievous nature pushes Temari to wakes up her husband with a powerful tornado, name him lazyass, loafer and sponger and then she peacfully give a right pace of life in their new home. Then the young couple, shoulder to shoulder, deal with domestic matters, like cooking, feeding deer or doing laundry.

However, this new, caring and  _feminine_  part of her character prefer other scenario: she wanted to cover Shikamaru with a blanket, kiss his forehead and walk away on her tiptoes - just to not wake him from a well-deserved nap. Unfortunately, it usualy paid off with his grumbling: why didn't she wake him up, because if she did, he could help her in all the housework she done when he slept; well, yes, of course, he  _knows_  that Temari  _can_  chop firewood, but he is the man in this house, damn it, and he wants to do all men's household duties.

But this time she didn't know what she want. Or whether she wants to  _play_  at all.

All she knew was that she is disappointed that Shika was asleep. She is sad and frustrated. So frustrated! Because it's raining! Because those lack the sunlight! Because she feel constantly sleepy! She could not concentrate on work today! Humidity kills her! It's extremely hot! Soothing! And he is sleeping! And she missed him so, so, so much! Very much! She wanted to be close to him, to smell his skin ...

She sighed again, resting her weight on her other leg. She connected the facts and suddenly realized what kind of frustration it was. And what aspect related to the presence of her husband she missed the most. When he was so close, she doesn't feel ashamed of her own lust. Only with him could she be just like that: passionate and needy. With that thought she lay down next to Shika on the futon. He was sleeping on his stomach. Men wrapped his hands around the pillow on which his dark, loose hair fell - obviously they sticking to the forehead and the ends were dried and broken.  _Charms_  of the rainy season.

She comfortably adjusted the pillow under her own head and reached into her husband's face, pulling the tangled strands from his forehead. Now, in the semi-darkness of the room, she could see his tired face better. She was still stunned by his thick eyelashes. And how handsome he was. And how wonderfully sexy he smelled. A bit like a forest on an autumn morning, a bit of that characteristic aroma of a library or archive with files in the Hokage Tower. A bit like this house - with wet wood and cypress bark. And a bit of his own sharp, masculine, musky scent that made her shiver. It kept misting her and tangled her. She couldn't stop the burning urge to rub her thighs. The whole futon literally shook at the base with the sudden movements of her legs. The burning  _sucking_  flooded her again. She felt a terrible, terrible, terrible  _need_. Temari's mouth filled with saliva. Ready for greedy kisses and empty without his flesh. It was more than pleasant to her, with that deafening feeling that she was so hungry for her own husband...

That's why whenever he - half-consciously - opened his eyes, then she asked without resistance, bluntly, with a wide, playful smile:

\- Do you want me to suck your dick?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For your information, dear reader:
> 
> 1 - Sadly, I don't own Naruto - neither Temari nor Shikamaru.
> 
> 2 - I recommend reading with the "sountrack", again.  
> "Thunderstorm Sounds for Sleep & Relaxation | Thunder & Rain Ambience"  
> find it on YouTube chanell Stardust Vibes - Relaxing Sounds
> 
> 3 - I'm upload remastered version of that story. I tried to correct lexical and grammatical errors. I hope this version is more readable than the previous one. I also changed the number of chapters: to make the composition more consistent.
> 
> 4 - Temari has a special place in my heart. Especially if I look at her through the prism of her relationship with Shikamaru and her brothers. I really like the fact that Kishimoto considered her to be an unimportant female character. Thanks to that he left her alone and didn't screw up her backstory. What we know about her is enough to like her. And to understand her.

Temari watched with satisfaction his still sleepy, emotionless expression that was slowly - so terribly, painfuly slow! - beginning to reveal signs that his tired and still sleepy mind was processing the meaning of her question. As if in slow motion, his smooth (and glossy couse ubiquitous humidity) forehead was wrinkled by raised brows. As his swollen, slightly red eyelids revealed more and more of the white of the eye until none of them completely covered the dark irises fixed on the face of waiting wife.

She watched as his relaxed body tensed. How he froze without breath. She could almost  _feel_  his analytical mind weighing her question, processing, producing possibilities, creating images. She watched as after a way to long moment Shikamaru's exposed ear became almost scarlet, and a secund later a red wave floated first on a piece of exposed neck, then on the forehead and cheeks of a men. His eyes roared with panic!

And suddenly he pressed his face into the pillow, making an indefinable guttural sound of pure agony. Tension left his body, replaced by irritation expressed in unintelligible, grumbling comments, whose content she could guess more than she understood, because he still pressed the pillow to his face with his hands - "Do you always have to be like this?" and "it was not funny at all" and "what a drag!" and "you are such a uncute woman!".

Did he thinks she was teasing him? That it was their typical nasty joke, part of their  _game_? She couldn't stand it, she just burst out laughing. With such a sincere, bursting laugh. She was amused by his embarrassment. She loved that after all these years she still managed to embarrass him and make him lose his speech for a moment. She loved that he was so charming when she was so blunt. She laughed long and loud, and with that - surprisingly - she drowned out the sound of rain and fans, and at the same time her body was free from the tensions of whole the day. Laughter  _is also pleasant_. Maybe it shouldn't be surprising, but it was for her every time she discovered how freely she felt. So she laughed for the mere enjoyment of laughing.

When Temari somehow calmed herself down, she looked at Shika while wiping last tears of joy from the corners of her eyes. He measured her from the pillows with a very cynical stare (but he really was a little offended). Which  _was all more fun,_  but she swallowed chuckles. However, her shaking shoulders betrayed her. He frowned. She decided that it would be time to end this theater of insinuation. She really meant what she asked! Temari intend to explain what she really meant, but just then Shikamaru pulled her body to him and gave a peck on her cheek.

Now she was really  _home_. She sighed with relief, inhaling his scent, stroking his warm arm that covered her waist. She pressed her own forehead to his forehead, her nose to his nose. She looked deeply into his dark, sleepy, swollen, loving eyes and saw absolutely everything in them. She doesn't fucking care if that sounds like some kind of cliché. Also, she doesn't care if the voice living in her own subconscious (this one disturbingly similar to her father's voice) will criticizes her for being too soft, as for  _kunoichi with her pedigree_. She loves this man. She was  _madly in love_  with him - Temari felt more than she could ever put in words. And he loves her. His gaze contains the same kind of tenderness that borders on joy and pain.

\- "I love you," she said aloud, along with a swallowed chuckle.

Not even a second passed, and her husband's lips clung to her own. He surprised her. Shika wasn't often so spontaneous, even in bed he remained a methodical strategist, who liked to gradually increase the tension by driving her crazy. This time, however, his still sleepy body was impulsive, which was also devilishly exciting! She shivered as his lips stroked her own; as she felt the brush of his warm breath. He was so sweet! She moaned loudly, caressing his upper lip with tongue. He froze for a moment, as if unprepared for such a great enthusiasm on her part, but then he intensified the zeal of the kiss. His lips were so violently crushing her blood-soaked own that she couldn't tell if she hear rains hum or if she just deafened with excitement. She felt Shika cling to her more and more. She felt his hand on her waist traped her hip in an iron grip. And she wants to be so overpowered by this male power, because she likes to be yin for his yang...

Suddenly Shika broke the kiss, rose up a little to look at the excited, breathless woman. Eh, she could tell from his expression that the strategist had woken up. Well, it's a pity. She liked that spontaneous lover. Strategis just studying the multitude of possibilities that the present situation gives to them. Intense gaze moved up and down, noting every detail of her face and body. Again she couldn't stop the burning need of rubbing her thighs. In response, his hand with greedy force pined her hip to the futon. She felt dizzy. He couldn't know how this seemingly insignificant gesture was affecting on her, because she suppressed her groaning - but it was overwhelming indeed. Always. She liked to feel overpowered by him. They were like Yin and Yang.

Seeing that Shikamaru leans over her neck, she instinctively bow her head to side. She did this to facilitate him access to one of the sensitive points of her body. But when, after a long time, there was no anticipated caressing, neither his lips touched her skin, nor his hand changed her pressure on her hip, she became alarmed.

\- Shika?

He was silent for a long moment, until he finally asked near her ear:

\- Do you want me to eat your pussy?

Temari's heart galloped wildly. She felt the heat on her cheeks, breasts, ears, legs, in the abdomen. Blood throbs in the ears with badum, badum, badum. Her thighs trembled, as if were screaming "YES!". Her core impatiently pulsed - "YES!". The phantom of sweet feeling returned to her. Usually, this feeling are ignited by her husband's moister tongue during sliding across her slit. And tender tickling caused by his loosed hair on her belly. She also remembered the sound of his satisfied purring when he brought her into such excitement that she squeezed his head with her thighs. Badum, badum, badum. Again she felt saliva rising in her mouth, and her thoughts were possessed by strong passion. And then her mind took control back.

She already knew what he was trying to do! He confirmed her suspicions when, with a poker face, he leaned over her on his outstretched hands. Gentle smile that curved the corners of his lips when he saw her flushed face betrayed him. Oh no, she will not let him take such a satisfaction! She will not let him play like this!

-"No," she replied boldly.

For a moment Shikamaru was clearly lost, but he immediately got himself together, predicting what Temari was aiming to.

-"Yeees," he whispered with a kind of perversity in his a low, husky timber of voice, that he knew it could drive Temari crazy. However, this time instead of the expected effect of half-open, swollen, cherry-red lips, he received furrowed eyebrows in response.

-"No," she repeated bluntly. - "I offered to go down on you first! First me, then you!"

To emphasize the order she just set, she first pointed at herself and then stabbed Shikamaru with her index finger right into chest. He flinched. Clearly lost, blinked several times. His hands went to nape of his neck, stroking his dark hair in a nervous gesture - this is one of his non-verbal, but obvious gestures of his body language, which more than anything else spoke about the scale of his embarrassment.

Temari was scared. She realized that the whole mood had been damned, because she couldn't avoid provoking a game that she even didn't want to play today! She just wanted to make love with him, with the most beloved, the wisest, the most tender, the sweetest men. She wanted to be yin for his yang! However  _he just flinched_! Fuck!

A cascade of conflicting thoughts burst in her head: if you wanted to be yin then why didn't you stay submissive? Do you have to be such a hypocrite!? You tell yourself, dear Temari, that you want to be his yin, that you want to be  _feminine_ , but you cannot give up your yang,  _male decision-making power_  and  _uncute_   _control_! Yin should be passive! You ruin this unique mood with your  _pride_! You are so clumsy and awkward in the role of a wife!

On the other hand, what are you complaining about, girl? Why are you blaming yourself? You're right, you offered it first! And it's simply! You can, and even you should say what you want - directly! You are proud and confident - this has always been your strength! Do not let him play you,  _no one_  will play you! But he doesn't  _play me_ , he  _plays with me_! This is my Shika, he will not ever hurt me! He respects me, loves me ... But maybe he is unhappy with such an unconventional wife? Maybe he waits until I change myself? Perhaps he thought that after the wedding I would change? But  _I'm_ different, damn it!

A gentle kiss fell on her forehead. The warmth of her husband's body surrounding her, driving away all anxiety and doubts. She clung to him with all her strength. She loved to cuddle. In fact, for most of her life, she didn't embrace anyone, so the pleasure that can can gave the physical closeness of another person was still new and attractive to her. And his exhilarating scent! Aw! Wet wood, forest mulch, old paper and male musk. She moaned, pressing her nose into the hollow between his neck and shoulder. She was tired of her own frustration and prolonged tension!

His hand softly strokes her neck, slowly glides on the shoulders, down on her back, slide on buttocks and again goes to her hair, neck, shoulders ... She tucked her ass up, pressing it into Shika's hand, hoping he get a clue. That he will understand what she needs so desperately. But her men  _methodically_  returned to the calming rhythm: hair, neck, shoulders, arched back, buttocks, hair, neck ... He teased her! However, she had to admit that his actions were relaxing.  _Annoyingly relaxing._  She whimpered in his neck with a grudge, which only provoked his quiet chuckle - and the trembling of those sound she felt on the moist skin above the hem of his blouse. It was like an invitation. Temari voraciously clung to that spot with her mouth. Licking salty sweat with unique aroma of his own musk. Shikamaru sighed deeply, putting the skin under her tongue into vibration again. With pleasure, she made wide circles on his back to be as close as possible. To feel him.

She didn't belong to more patient people and he knew it perfectly well - that's why he was changing his pace and build a strategies. Moments like this were truly wonderful - shit! - but she needed to relieve her sexual tension, damn it!

-"Temari?" he asked quietly, but with seriousness in his voice.

-"Hym?"

She disentangled herself from the embrace to look him in the eye.

-"First me, then you, okay?" he asked, imitating her earlier gestures: he pointed to himself, then stabbed Temari with his finger in the chest with such force that she swayed.

This time, she blinked in surprise. Then she sighed defeated. Well, he  _wanted to_  and apparently  _needed to play_. He needed those intellectual stimulation that gave him verbal battle between them. Maybe it reminded him of his beloved shogi? Movement for movement. Moreover she really do liked to be yin for his yang, so she took on the role he had prepared for her.

-"No," - she disagreed completely without conviction, with a smile.

-"Yes" - he purred with an equally wide smile. He wriggled on the futon to meet his wife's foreheads.

-"No" - Temari answered, laughing openly at his sparkling with humor eyes.

-"Yes!"

After several more "no" and a several more "yes" Temari felt terrible irritation. Lack of any sensible solution of this childish goofing raised anger inside her, which seemed to even more fun for her husband. While Shika was still singing his provocative "yes", she kept snap "no", until she couldn't stand it anymore. She gave vent to her impatience by grabbing a black blouse with one precise move - movement that is the fruit of many years of training - and expertly knocking him down on his back, simultaneously pressing left knee into his solar plexus. Of course, she didn't put too much strength in this last step. Just enought to prevented him from doing something stupid: she doesn't want to  _kill_  Shikamaru. Not  _yet_.  _Maybe_  someday. When he really  _pisses_  her off, for sure. Now she just wanted to ...  _caress him._

She waited a moment, still pressing his shoulders to the futon with fists full of fabric. She wanted to be sure that everything was fine with him. If she exaggerated, if she went back to being a yang, well, her conscience is light - he asked for it! However, Shikamaru looked at her with calm adoration, as if he just had her exactly where he always wanted her to be. She suddenly had the strange impression that it was his plan from the very beginning: to make her furious, so that she would finally spread him over the futon and do what she likes to do with him. It's all Shikamaru. "Minimum-effort guy" - someone could say. " _Minimum_  my ass" - could say wife of the guy! Sly fox!

-"You are such an impossible asshole sometimes..."

-"If that's the cruelest kunoichi in the shinobi world say..." - he whispered fondly, with a smirk.

-"Don't try to flatter me."

-"I wouldn't dare."

-"Smooth move," she sighed with a smile.

She didn't know if she should be mad because she had been shamelessly manipulated or should she be amused by the futility of her earlier fears, because rather unexpectedly she realized that her husband loved her the way she is. He values both aspects of character: active yang and submissive yin (no matter how often he accuses her of being uncute and troublesome).

She gave him a long stare of narrowed eyes.

On her right thigh, which was still resting on the futon, she felt tender fingertips. They slowly circling across her skin, higher and higher. She sighed, still hesitating whether it was time to let him go and surrender to his touch, or maybe she could still torture him a bit. For punishment. He didn't show any remorse. It's, on the contrary: at last a burning desire radiated from his body. He hypnotized her with a look that contained an ideal mixture of tenderness and desire. She couldn't take her eyes off him. Temari watched how his lips slowly parting just like her own, like a mirror image, how synchronously their eyebrows float, and eyelids getting heavier. She moaned weakly as his fingers dipping underneath her yukata, teasing her right buttock with gentle, circular movements. Until they finally clung to him: plucking and pinching it. She felt the suction on her tongue again and that wet, sweet, sweet, unbearably sweet taste. Shika could reduce her to being just a need. Oh,  _he_  could...

She slowly moved her knee from his chest to the other side of his body, so that she could straddle him. She realized how damp her underwear is and how his crotch is pulsingly hot. A thrill of pleasure pierced her. In spasm she fell to her husband's lips, wanting nothing more than to be CLOSE. He answered her with a passionate kiss and a very, very strong squeeze of her both buttocks. It was so unbearably pleasant! She whimpered.

She began to impatiently roll and pull closed in her grip the layer of sweatshirt, just to be as close to his body as possible. She finally came under his clothes to explore his hot chest raising with rapid breathing. She moaned at once: satisfied and excited. Hastily massaged his sternum, stomach, breasts, on his shoulders she caught ed her fingers into the mesh top he usually wore under his blouse. It crossed her mind that it would be better to get rid of these clothes, but they didn't have time or space for that at the moment. Simply, she keeps discovered his body, once in a while she pulls up the layers of his clothing, sometimes stroking his cheeks, getting tangled in his hair. He also dosen't waste time with releasing his wife from the obi. He was busy showering her with wet kisses, dancing on her skin with tip of his tongue, gently stroking her neck.

She felt his equally impatient hands lift her yukata up to the obi, and unexpectedly slipped under the elastic of her panties. They didn't completely remove underwear, only revealing her wetness. His fingers squeezed very deeply into the softness of her ass. He didn't directly touch the most intimate place, but he grabbing, pinching, groping her skin, so that she felt it in her core. His fingertips spreaded wet liquid on her perky ass. It made her dizzy. She needed to perform involuntary gesture of excitement again: rubbing her thighs, only that she rubbed against  _him_  this time. They both moaned loudly, catching greedily air and resuming a deep, wet kiss.

She couldn't wait any longer. Without interrupting the dance of tongues, she deepened leaning towards his face so that she could reach down between their burning bodies with both hands. To violently get into his pants, underwear and grab his pulsing, hot member. She murmured with relief while he abruptly sucking in the air, straining his entire body, to the curled toes. He threw his head back, and with a convulsive movement he pushed his hips upward into his wife's embrace.

Taking advantage of the break in the kiss, breathing heavily, Temari freed his cock from clothing. Sticky, ready, erected - she doesn't know if the same burning feeling share every  _femine_  woman in this situation, when she sees an excited member, or is it related to the love she has for her husband or only the primitive need of the body, but she knew that if she doesn't have him inside in a moment she would gone mad! Inevitably _something_ inconceivable will happen to her body for surw. It will explode, it is already shaking with excitement! In a tender caress, she slid her hand up and down his entire pulsing length. She brushed the frenulum, she knew he liked it. The walls of her vagina clench and open, she felt that unbearable sucking in her throat and pussy. Therefore, sobbing weakly, she moved forward, pushing her soaked underwear off the way to fulfill.

-"Is it just me or you supouse to go down...?" - Shikamaru murmured, guiding her trembling hips over himself with stable arms.

-"Oh, shut up," she said, her voice swollen with tension. - " and make love with me!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked it, let me know - review!
> 
> Thank you for your time.


	3. Chapter 3

She didn't have to say it twice.

Shikamaru - satisfied by her almost begging lust - held the weight of her fluttering body while her hand obsessively stimulated his manhood. In her fanatical urge she was such an incomprehensible sexy! Like some character from the wildest (and the most embarrassing) fantasies! She cried tormented. He groaned. Shika liked to have this apparent control over her. It making him horny when he could watch her reactions to his touch and even to his sight.

At the beginning of their relationship intimate close-ups were passionate but awkward. Sometimes there ware a difficult moments. Shikamaru not every time knew how to behave in an intimate situation, or whether he should talk about these doubts with Temari or with someone else - and this dilemmas didn't help to calm his mind. Well, who could he ask about it? Chouji, who was at the stage of first date with Karui? Naruto? Everything, but not Naruto! That would be more than embarrassing! Only a catastrophe could be result from it. Kiba seemed to be the most experienced colleague in their circle, but Shika was ashamed to ask him for two reasons.

Firstly, he assumed that Kiba would downplay his problems of a very delicate nature. In those days attractive and rakish Kiba used all the perks of the war-hero status without any restraint. Simply he couldn't get away from hot girls. In his bragging about his sexual conquests, there was never anything about strong pain felt by a partner, premature ejaculation, or moments of fear, that man accidentally injure his woman, which eventually resulted in the loss of an erection (Oh my, how awkward it was!). Kiba also never talked about situations in which his lover cannot achieve physical satisfaction. In his devoid of nuances stories about banging anonymous admirers, women always end up with a loud, squirting, fainting orgasm. Most often multiple. (It must be admitted that these stories were full of joy of life. Here's the whole cherfull Kiba.)

Secondly, precisely because such topics never came out in a conversation, Shikamaru supposed that his friend could have sugarcout over the abundance of his sex life. Although in the depths of his soul, Shika was a little jealous of all those happy finals.

Another possibility that he took into consideration at the time was simply that he himself is a naturally lame lover. Even if it was a fact, only the training could be his remedy. In the library he expanded his knowledge of human anatomy, he even read an old treatis on The Art of Love. He even swallowed the books of Jiraya's pen. And he completed practical "classes" whenever there was an opportunity - with increased passion! - which suited both, him and Temari. However, he still lacked guidance on what he could do better. In his surroundings, there was no longer any experienced man who would take the young man seriously, and kept the topic of conversation only for himself. Father gone. Asuma gone. Uncle Inoichi gone. Uncle Choza wouldn't keep the topic of conversation only for herself.

Then (and basically even now) the only (probably) experienced, mature men among the people around him was the Lord Sixth - but talking to him about such a hings was absolutely out of the question. Just like talking to his mother. Shika could imagine that mum would be kind and would really try to help her son, but he would let her too deep into the private area of his budding relationship. Besides, any conversation with his mother seemed unfair to Temari. If he was seeking for a woman's look at the case, he should first talk to his lover. However, at that time he had doubts whether it was appropriate to talk about the subject  _at all with the woman_. Is this how men behave? They must be firm and leading, right? Is it normal that a guy cannot  _sometimes_  give woman an orgasm?

He was afraid that Temari would laugh at him, and then she would call him crybaby-impotent, and then she would break up with him. Eh... Now this memory seems ridiculous and contradicts his experience at the time: when he lost his erection - what, by the way, happened at the sight of Temari lying beneath him, whose face twisted in a grimace of pain - his woman was sympathetic and tender. She didn't blame him, on the contrary, she tried to talk about what had happened, but Shika was too scared to do anything but hug her hard. He felt guilty, and played in his mind various scenarios that at the end left him humiliated and lonely.

Of course she was the one whi pulled both of them out of this vicious circle, with her blunt honesty. Temari exploded one time like a hurricane, she shouted that she would not bear this silence any day longer.  _Fuck conventions of society.!_ After a very open conversation about what they  _do_  want and what they  _don't_  want, both in bed and in their shared life outside the bed, it turned out that many awkward situations could have been avoided way before. All they had to do was to just talk.

He learned in those days that on the one hand Temari wanted to make love with him very much, on the other she had a big issue with a sense of trust. Her whole life was very lonely. Maybe not on such a scale as Gaara or Naruto, but the company of guards, ANBU agents, village councils, Kankuro, uncle, Baki-sensei and a cold father is, without a doubt, a very narrow circle. She very quickly learned to trust only herself: to be able to protect herself and Kankuro from Gaara, Gaara from himself and their father, and all three of siblings from the village council. Later, she attended the Sand's Ninja Academy, which is widely known for raising the most ruthless Shinobi. And also with the most ruthless methods of education. Young Sunan kunoichi were taught not only the profession of assassination, cryptography, negotiation but also the art of seduction. Her emotional training - the same which in her opinion was lacking in the educational system in Kanoha - assumed, inter alia, that at a critical moment she supposed to cut off her own feelings, rely only on cold reason and ignore what is happening with her body. She also had classes to effectively resisting classic interrogation techniques and torture - including how to deal with rape. Of course, she was never harmed, she only participated in simulations, but seduction in the performance of a twelve-year-old is a nasty sight and even more nasty experience - which she decided not to use in her kunoichi career anyway. She deliberately chose blunt physical strength instead of subtle - but long-term - methods of seduction, because patience was never her virtue.

Listening to this story, Shikamaru felt cold rage flood him. He clamped his teeth with all his strength. For him, the child of Hidden Leaf Village, these methods were disgusting. He looked at them through the prism of his own culture. Temari claimed he didn't understand it. That in the Suna things are simply  _different_. Not "worse", not "barbaric" only "different". None of the living generations of Sunan could remember the times when their country was not involved in armed conflict with one of the neighboring countries or clans, until now. And unlike Konoha, geographical conditions and land resources didn't make them a rich and well- beneficiated country. Her homeland is a country of hard, solid people who equip their children with every possible weapon that will allow them to survive. Even if the teaching methods are rough (and causes disgust among the  _delicate_  Kanohans), the gained experience is worth it. Because children will survive. Even if memories related to simulation of defense in the case of sexual torture were very harsh,

Temari did  _not_  regret anything. She valued the military background from which she grew up: she was tough, but she knew perfectly well where the limit of her endurance was. Besides, if she wanted to, and she really wanted it in her private life, she was able to switch to very emotional behavior. Only sometimes, when she touched deeply hidden problems and fears, she felt lost. That's exactly what happened at the time when they decided to start sex life.

She explained all this to him during that conversation, a few years ago. She mentioned that she was _also_ killed by fear at every close-up they had. And when she was tensed up - she felt pain. She couldn't completely trust her lover, because she was afraid she wouldn't satisfy his needs, that she wasn't...  _feminine_  enough.

Shikamaru laughed at it, seeing her suddenly through the prism of her resemblance to the woman who shaped his personal concept of femininity - the mother. Shaking his head in disbelief, he examined all the curves hidden under her clothes. And those strong, slim legs... She was so beautiful and real! The name "Temari of the Desert" was synonymous with the "essence of femininity" in his private vocabulary. He couldn't believe she could have that kind of doubt! Temari explained that the initial relaxation disappeared when she saw Shika move away from her emotionally. She didn't understand his behavior. She looked for a problem in herself: the longer they avoided talking to each other, the more ideas she had about how and why she had failed.

Sex, which at the stage of caressing and touch exchange was pleasant, during the connection became a mechanical rubbing pump. And that hurts. She missed kisses, lacked the feeling that her lover was with her "here and now". His lack of commitment evoked memories of academic simulations from childhood. Automatically cut off her emotions from the body. And it pissed her off. She was convinced that she had done something wrong, that there was some kind of unwritten way to be a female-lover she didn't know. She couldn't ask anybody either - she claimed she couldn't jump over it. Just some things must remain between him and her, and thats the end of the discussion. " _It's only for the closest ones"_ she said.

Then it reached Shikamaru's reason how much they were in a similar situation. And how wrong it was to avoid talking to her. Nobody understood his problem better than Temari. Well, mainly because it was their common problem ... He also suddenly understood the deeper level of her fears - which he had previously considered ridiculous. From where could she supposed to -as a little girl- get inspiration on how a woman should behave? Or what does a typical woman do in an intimate situation? Not kunoichi on a mission, just a woman? What behaviors, ways of living, ways of speaking are characteristic for a woman?

He had a mother and father for the most important part of his life - each of them was a role model for him. He casually saw how they reacted to different messages, in different situations, and to each other. He could even say which behaviors were dictated by their character traits, which were related to the social conventions related to the sex of the parent. He knew what household duties the man was doing, and which the woman do. It was so obvious! Not so long ago, he knew instinctively that he should talk to his father about topics related to sexuality. At the same time, he was sure on what topics he wanted to talk to his mother. A completely different matter was whether parents were good teachers - Shika nurtured memories of many warm moments spent with each of them, but he would be a hypocrite ignoring stories such as mother's loud naging in the morning or father's drunken returns (and not-so-return) home at dawn.

Meanwhile, his Temari was surrounded by men since childhood. They taught her to be a proud soldier, a patriot. They showed her how to build a tough armor - so she could protect her body, but above all, her mind from the enemy. They treated her as an equal - Shika was grateful to them at least by that, because after listening to the history about the educational methods of the Land of Wind he could imagine the local kunoichi, who were told that their only useful skill that can serve the interests of the Village are their bodies...

From these difficult beginnings came the most important conclusion: to talk about needs and expectations. Even if they are troublesome or strange. Don't get it wrong. It wasn't like they hadn't talked before at all. They did talked about sex, even during having sex. They simply didn't touch such emotional aspects. Young cople now reached the point where they can play with sexuality without any embarrassment. Just for the real affirmation of life.

That's why Shika knew right now that there was no point persuading his wife to back to slow caresses. She was shaking too much. In the dim light she threw a dancing shadow on the wall. Her body dance to the music of their quick, shallow breaths. She barely stood. He liked to see her so _weak_ with excitement.

Temari again whimped, guiding with her shaking hand the tip of her husband's cock just below her entrance. Shikamaru felt his glans cupped in the velvet lips of her vulva. What a cozy, wet place. He groaned roughly. She liked to listen to this perverse sound. She closed her eyes in the feeling that she's smelting.

-"Wait, hon" - at the last moment he restrained her fallng body with a strong grip. She hung over him, only a little harder pressing against his sensitive skin.

-"WHAT!? No!" - she snaped, angry. Keep struggling to free herself from the ticks of his hands, which hanging her more than a ready body of a millimeter over the fulfillment she needed so badly. She shaked her hips desperately. - "I cann't ...  _Please ...!_  No!  _I have to..!._  Shika!"

-"Wait, woman! I want to watch!" - he interrupted her. He didn't shout, but he raised his voice. His wife froze, shocked. They crossed their gazes. It was again a question: if she was ready to trust his strategy. And although at that moment she had hearty urge to bite through his artery, she made the decision in the blink of an eye. Because she liked to be yin for his yang. She sank her fingernails in his wrists, roaring loudly, a bit of irritation, a bit of unbearable excitement, which again turned him on even more. But she didn't move, though the inner side of her thighs trembled with suspense. With great difficulty, she extracted a piece of patience. Waiting for his move, panting heavily. She watched the reactions on her husband's face hungryly. " _So she is willing to cooperate_ " - he decided with a smirk.

His right hand slipped down to clear visibility from unnecessary elements. The lower part of her yukata covered the best part of the performance like a curtain in the theater. When he tucked one piece of yukata up into her waistband, he moved the other one with his wrist to the side. He looked at the bright crotch of his wife rested on his manhood. The sight moved him in some strange, affectionate way. The essence of life caught in the most critical and at the same time most primitive moment. He sighed with tenderness.

His fingertips brushed a tuft of golden curls. He doesn't like when she completely got rid of pubic hair. He preferred to take a woman to bed, not a child. In addition, her bright pigmentation making him horny. Nevertheless, he appreciated the effort she made to get rid of unnecessary hair in the more pleasurable parts of her vulva. Only to his delight. Gently, he opened the flakes of her skin with his index finger and thumb. His wife moaned perversely, scrubbing his forearm with nails. He saw the swollen gem of her clitoris, and the fleshy frills behind, trembling impatiently over his hard prick. From his place on the futon, he could watch the whole process of filling her and he knew it would be indescribably pleasant experience.

\- "Slowly now, Temari," - he whispered, cupper her cheek with his other hand. He won her with this gesture. - "Take me."

The woman slowly slid down. Her moans grow louder and louder. If she wanted, Temari could stretch a charming moment into a sensual torture. He belted her body, it's weakened by excitement. He gently massaged the flakes of skin surrounding her clitoris, watching her swollen and moist vulva expand and fill. Slowly she absorbed his dick, bit by bit. Until the base itself. Until her bare gem nested on the tuft of his own pubic hair. Until the stream of her juices flowed over his testicles. He's getting black out. Reduced to a feeling of tight heat pressing on his member from all sides.

\- "Oh, yes!" - he threw away with long-held breath.

Temari put her hand on his tense stomach, slowly pulling her knees wider, pushing them into the futon with increasing force. She hasn't finished  _taking him_  yet. She wanted to feel his absolutely whole length. Her pussy sucked from hunger. She needed this sweet, sweet, sweet treat! She had a great passion for this sport. A satisfying sense of satiation fluttered in her. She felt so...  _full to the limit_. Yes, that's what she longing to all the time. That's how she tighten up around her husband's cock. With all her strength. A purring murmur escaped her from her throat. In response, Shikamaru's fingers suddenly dug into the back of her thighs. Oh, he loved that feeling too. She sway up lengthwise his grandeur without letting his penis out of the iron grip. Along with these movement fireworks exploded in her eyes and Temari felt the orgasms coming with all it might. She really couldn't wait anymore. Not a moment longer.

Clenching her jaw, her pace quickened. She grabbed his black sweatshirt and tilted the pelvis backwards. From this angle, the protruding, hot bolt rubbing against the most sensitive point of hers interior. She rides him hard and fast, up and down, sometimes rolling around with it inside of her, grinding, and clenching her walls.

-"Not so fast,"- he protested trying to slow down the rapid speed of her hips. She didn't maintain an even pace, she just struggled rapidly.

-"Oh, yes," she moaned, grinning in her dazzling smile. Melting in pure joy - " _SO fast_!"

-"Easy, where are you rushing?" - he asked, amused by her absent, ecstatic tone.

-"You know very well where, ah!" - she exclaimed in a breaking voice as her hot naked skin cash against his hot naked skin in a mad pursuit. Hearing this  _sweet_  clapping, she strengthened the handle on Shika's clothing and pulled him up to her. Their tounges met before their lips does - "Harder! Please, harder!"

Shika vigorously threw his hips up according to his wife's instructions. With a firm grip he brought her bouncing ass down again and again. He was aware that in this position he was smashing her clitoris with his lower abdomen, which may further disturb the resonance of their mutual rhythms, but right now he cann't help it. He could only give her what she needed so desperately.

He was surprised to discover that Temari _really_ was so turned on. It dawned on him that perhaps -in the light of this fact- he had been a bit of an asshole before, teasing and deceiving her, but the image of a rider screaming with pleasure wiped out phantom of guilt. She was so beautiful! He loved her so much! He craved for her so much!

Temari rolling her eyes. Tension keeps reaching its peak faster and faster. Still clutching her fists, she suddenly petrified, completely dependent on her lover's movements. She cannot think, or talk, or focus on anything. The tip of her tongue sticked out of parted lips. The earthquake crashed through her body. Fluttering the walls of her pussy shattered him. She screamed when a wave of hot, strobe lights flooded her. Orgasm drowned her senses. And it came a sweet, sweet, sweetest feeling of fulfillment!

Panting, she fell on her husband's body. She calmed her body so flaccid and tired now. Temari still felt he's moveing inside her, although his hands released a grip on her bootty. He affectionately stroked his wife's hair. Then showered her forehead with light kisses, and then her eyes and cheeks too. She laughed softly, pressing the sides of her thighs firmly against his sides.

"My love," she whispered tenderly, embracing his sweaty face. - "I so much ... I so much ..."

She didn't know how to put on words all she felt for him. That was way too much! But each of these feelings was good, like a bright, sunny day! Shikamaru - a remedy for bad weather. Oh, how happy she was with him! She felt her eyes already wet with excess emotion again in tears.

Then suddenly Shika pressed her body to him im embrance and roll over aside. The next moment she was lying on her back, and he was kneeling between her legs. He slipped out of her slit and started to jerking off in a lazy pace. He stabbed his wife with a very vigilant glare.

-"Do you want to tell me what happened today before you woke me up, shameless woman?" he asked seriously. 


	4. Chapter 4

With some resistance, Shikamaru tore his hands away from his crotch to grab her knees. He abruptly pushed them higher up to her chest, and then he open her legs to a maximum, exposing her moist pussy. He held her limbs in that position for a moment, to make sure that Temari wouldn't change the setting angle. The dim-milky light of the day gently covered her skin by falling into the bedroom through the parchment screens. Shikamaru admired the view. She glowed with droplets of hers own dew. This view fed his ego.

\- "What are you asking about?" - she do like what her husband is  _doing again_ , but she doesen't like his motives for doing it. She had the strange feeling that his very analytical mind had brought him into the areas of some stupid and unpleasant suspicious. Although on the other hand it is quite hot if he's a little bit jealous. It's even quite cute.

\- "What did you do before you woke me up?" - he repeated, carefully studying changes in the facial expressions of her face.

Temari smiled playfully. Maybe under other circumstances her husband's jealousy would have worried her, but the perspective from which she watched him strongly influenced her judgment of the situation.

As if the position in which he posed her was not enough, in addition it was difficult to take Shikamaru seriously - perhaps he looked at her with his version of  _a dangerous stare_ , perhaps he stiffened, like a tomcat before a fight with his hands resting on his own knees, but he was still sitting in a rumpled sweatshirt half-pulled up, with a naked, aroused cock and half-slung pants. And he had a mess in his hair. Really, it was a hilarious view.

She decided it is a good opportunity to tease him a little. She straightened one leg so that her ankle rested against his shoulder. He doesn't react, so she stroked his arm, forearm, fist, then returned to his shoulder.

\- "Why do you ask?" - her toes brushed his ear. - "Are you jealous?"

-"I'm not jealous," he snorted, amused. - "About who? Nobody in Konoha has balls to try to hit on you. What's more, no one will do it if he finds out  _whose_  wife you are. And what  _kind of friends_  your husband has. I'm pretty sure about that."

She doesn't like what she heard, especially since he said it in a cynical, cool tone.

\- "Are you threatening me? Or challenge me? So you don't take into account that I can please other man!? - she indignant, leaning on her elbows and closing her thighs tightly. - "Or, for example, that I will seduce someone on my own initiative, eh? Because I can, I assure you! Don't underestimate me!"

Temari's eyes sparkled with anger as she shouted out the last statement. Now, with the satisfaction of body's needs, all the sounds of nature returned to her - the sound of rain outside shouji and hum of fans inside the bedroom. Futon rustled when she pushed with balls of her heels to move away from Shikamaru. She was furious at him! She doesn't want to carry on this conversation, lying in front of him like some kind of prey.

-"Calm down, woman" - he sighed heavily, grabbing her ankles and bringing her back between his widely spaced knees - "What a pain in the ass I have with you."

-"Let go!" - she wriggled on the bedclothes. She doesn't want him to touch her, but because of such a small space it was difficult to maneuver her limbs to effectively (and with dignity) to move away. Everything got even more complicated when Shika leaned towards her, a little trying to press her down with the weight of his own body, a little to grab her harder in the waist - "Shikamaru, let me go! I will gutting you! I'm serious!" - she threatened with a finger at his face, but the man remained unimpressed.

He added oil to the fire by this attitude.

Irritated Temari decided that he himself was asking for the use of force. She stiked her elbow in his right forearm and aimed the kick into his left armpit with her left knee, but he dodged as if he'd expected exactly those strikes. She crossed her determined gaze with her husband.

\- "I wonder who will laugh when-"

She wanted to say "when you see me with another man", but her entire body was suddenly pressed into a futon. She cried out in surprise. In the dimness of the room she could see the dark strings of his Shadows Binding on her obi, wrists, and feet. They were even on her forehead.

-"Don't you dare do  _this_  to me!

-"Look, Temari," he said in a soothing, calm tone.

-"Shika!"

-"Listen" - he moved away, giving his wife the space she was asking for, but not releasing her from jutsu. He sat on his own heels and rub his temples with hands, then he tightly gathered his hair into a hight ponytail, and held then by the basket of his entwined fingers. - "Shit, listen! I don't underestimate you. I know that if you would like to, you could prove to me that you can have a thousand of lovers" - state a fact, looking sadly at the teal irises of his wife eyes. Some part of her, probably this  _femine_  one, empathically sank into sadness. She didn't want him to suffer, regardless of his ability to pissing her off. - "However, maybe I flatter myself, by thinking that you wouldn't do something like this because you love me. And it's so deeply, that I don't even carry a shade of doubt in your fidelity."

With his last word, she felt the Shadow Binding releasing her limbs. She were free now. And she doesn't want to move away from her husband anymore. Although she was still a little angry with him. But she also wasn't quite sure what she felt like at the moment. So she lay there, gazing at him under knited eyebrows.

-"Asshole," she said finally.

He chuckled quietly, relieved that they had finally cleared the atmosphere. With quick movement, he pulled off his sweatshirt and mesh top. Then, with a flexible cat-like (shinobi-like?) maneuver he hovered above her, supporting himself with the hands on the sides of her head.

-"The cruelest kunoichi among-" he whispered, as if he were telling her the most tender, most intimate caress.

-"Oh, stop it" she interrupted him, still a little angry and embarrassed by the delicacy of his tone. - "Do not call me like that anymore-"

-"The cruelest kuno-" he murmured maliciously.

-"Shika!"

She took his cheeks, as if by force she wanted to make him to obey. She pursed her lips. He laughed. She also laughed. Now, when the emotions subsided, she realized what this quarrel was absurdly stupid! He softly pecked the tip of her nose, and she immediately answered with a soft pecking tip of his pointy chin. Movement for movement, like in shogi. Oh, how much she loved that dork! She wanted to have him close again.

As if they were synchronized, both were tangled in a hug again. She felt his weight over her body. Sighed, nuzzed her nose to his neck. She inhaled again with his natural aphrodisiac: male musk, cypress bark, forest lilies, and a bittersweet scent of autumn leaves on green moss.  _The home_. She felt scent of old paper, which evoked pleasant memories of shared moments in the Hokage Tower. She stroked the naked skin of his back while he stroked her hair - she had as much mess on her head as he did.

In this quiet silence, they both listened to the roar of the fans and to the still-repeated thunder behind the door of their bedroom. Storm was approaching apparently. Temari noticed for the first time that the soothing music of the rain was very complex. The water whispered in a different way on the roof of the building, in a different way on the stones in the garden, in a different way in the forest foliage and in a very different way in puddles. Again, the feeling of joy returned to her. That all make her feel safe...

-"Oi?" - he asked quietly, just next to her ear.

-"Hym?"

-"I think you're beautiful," he confessed, and she wished she could see the expression on his face. He intentionally hugged her tight and close.

-"No shit!" - she snapped automatically. Yes, that's true, she knew very well that she was quite attractive, but like every human being, she was deep down afraid that she might be attractive  _not enough_  for the person she cared the most. That's why his confession was so important. And she knew she musn't underestimate his words, so she added: "Thank you, love."

-"To be honest, I'm sometimes jealous of all the powerful, handsome men you meet at work. All those daimiyos, emissaries, diplomats whose during formal meetings pawing you with their glances..." -he complained, while he rolled over on a side and rested his head on a hand. - "At least they do it, until they're spot your adorable personality."

-"Asshole!" She shook her head in disbelief. Failing to hide a smile.

-"But I adore you, above all, for your troublesome personality!"- shouted with exaggerated panic, when she threw a pillow at his face. - "Temari!"

-"I swear...," she slapped him on the bare arm with her open hand. It sat with loud clap. - "I will kill you someday."

Shikamaru jumped a little, but didn't even look at the redish skin. He kept a unimpressed attitude. That makes Temari to giggled.

-"Well, I'm also sure that you'll be the cause of my death. The cruelest kuno -"

-"Stop it!"

-"So, will you tell me what you did before you woke me up?"

-"Will you tell me why you ask?" - she was curious. They returned to the merits of their previous misunderstanding. Previously she had misinterpreted his intentions, so curiosity ate her now, guessing what he realy meant.

-"In order to know what to do in the future, to warm you up as quickly as today," - he admitted simply and straight. Pouting.

-"What...?" she was surprised.

-"So, what did you do?" - sighed, tired of playing this game of cat and mouse - "Will you tell me finally, woman?"

-"I just missed you," she shrugged.

-"Cute," he said with a hint of irony. -" But did this manifest itself in some kind of activity?"

His wife tilted her head, seemed to be offended by his question. She was silent for a long time, looking at him in wierd way. As if she wanted to show him something telepathically, but - fortunately - she was not enough  _Yamanaka-ish_  to do it so.

-"Temari?" - he was worried.

She sighed.

-"I'm not follow, honey. What do you want to know? No, there was no unusual activity in my schedule. I just thought about you, about us. And about this endless darkness outside. Let the rainy season be cursed!" - she shouted out just at the mention of current weather, and a moment later returned to the calm rhythm of her speech: - "Then,  _somehow_ , I thought that I would like to be close to you. Or to do something nice for you. That we would be cozy. What happened later you already know," - she hung her voice. Suddenly Temari understood what was Shikamaru really asked - "You thought that before I woke you up I touched myself!?"

\- "Maybe." - he escaped with his gaze to the folds of her yukata.

To Temari's delight, he was clearly ashamed. He plucked some lost thread out of her clothes. She watched him with tenderness. Today they have clearly missed their interpretation of mutual intentions. It was quite unusual. While his thoughts were still circling around the act itself and the prematurely reached peak of physical fulfillment that he observed in his wife, which usually depended on his strategy of methodical movements - and which he liked when its depends on him. Because in this way, more than any other, he could show her how deeply he felt for her. In contrast to her he was lame in expressing feelings with words. Meanwhile, she was still thinking about the emotional bond they share. And it the awareness that she can trust him immeasurably was such a wonderful sense of security which he gave her. All that together opened new horizons for her. And new possibilities to supras her own limits of trust. When she doesn't have to live in fear and in constant tension expecting blows, that could always fall from an unexpected direction, then it turned out that it was easier for her to relax (also in bed).

This is one of those  _normal and obvious truths_  that now shone before Temari like  _revelation_.

-"You imagined it?" she asked curiously, again in the mood. With the back of her hand she brushed the warm skin of his stomach.

-"Maybe," he smiled, still cleaning her shoulders of dust and threads.

-"Would you like me to touch myself?" - purred, watching his laidback figure. They were on the same page again. She felt his hand slowly rise to her neck. Delicate fingerstips took the hem that nicely border her collar. Slowly, he slid down with the edge...

-"Maybe" - he chuckled. Shika enjoyed the return of a pleasant sexual tension. His fingers run over the thin material, brushing the skin of her left breast. His wife sucked in air. It struck him that he hadn't yet had the opportunity to take care of this area of her body. He circled around the hardening nipple, wondering what caresses he would serve her this time. He had a very wide menu.

-"And what if I would touch myself, lying next to you, when you slept?" - with this question she caught his attention back to her eyes. - " Such a unconscious? Would you be angry?"

She liked that he considered her question for a moment, while he stuck fingers by her obi. She felt it again, pleasant, sweet sucking. In the throat and between the legs.

-"I prefer, as you invite me to  _play_ ," he replied. "Even if I could only have permission to watch."

This statement reminded her of how he had demanded today, that  _he_   _wanted to watch_. It was damn hot! She sighed carresing his neck. Rubbing the back of his skull with her fingertips. Up and down. Shika pressed his head into her hand, closed his eyes, surrender to pure sense of touch. He felt wisps of loos hair tickling his collarbone. The humidity made naked skin sticky and more sensitive to a slight breeze of fans. Now, in the late afternoon, the heat was not so bad. Although the thick air could still be cut with a knife, but it was still somewhat  _bearable_. He groaned happyly.

Temari initially wanted to tease him, but as a result, he confused her with a proposition for a new form of foreplay. He still surprised her. She loved this feature in him. She adored all kinds of him.  _The closest one_. And patient one. And the most malicious one. And even this piece of an cold-hearthed asshole! Well,  _a_   _handsome piece of asshole_. In other conditions - than the domestic one- she defined this feature as a  _stoical temperament_. Thanks to its he returned to her safe and sound from many missions, so she honestly appreciate it.

She brushed his narrow lips with her thumb. Pressing a little harder on his lower lip. Such a nice smoothness. She felt the dampness of saliva on her finger and rubbed it through his redish skin (so gray in this light). She felt his hand cupping her face, his thumb slowly sliding up her chin. She's shivers. She already knew where it'd take them. Her heart beat faster again, under his tense gaze. They clashed in a tender but passionate kiss. Thunder was louder and louder outside, and the rain was rising. Drops drummed on the roof with such power as if the entire division of Allied Force ran through it back and forth.

Temari had  _strange impression_  that her lover's involvement was  _too lazy_. In the meantime, she just decided what she realy wanted to do now. She bit his lower lip. He shouted softly, but he didn't seem to mind it at all. So she sucked on a bitten patch of skin. That after a moment irritated him.  _Ha, ha!_

When grumpy Shikamaru break the kiss, she asked:

\- Maybe, darling, you'll finaly let me give you some pleasure?

He muttered something that sounded like "troublesome." Then collapsed on his back with impetus. And his hair fell on the pillow like rays of sunlight in old engravings.

He waited for her move.

Patiently, yet.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To your information, dear reader:
> 
> 1 - I'm upload remastered version of that story. I tried to correct lexical and grammatical errors. I hope this version is more readable than the previous one. I also changed the number of chapters: to make the composition more consistent.
> 
> 2 - A constructive review is more than welcome. :)
> 
> 3 - Sadly, I don't own Naruto - neither Temari nor Shikamaru.
> 
> 4 - I truly recommend reading while listening to "soundtrack" on yt. It will put you in right a mood. ;)
> 
> Rain on Leaves on a Forest Road in Autumn - on chanell Relax Sleep ASMR

The woman got up from bedding. She sat down, resting her buttocks on her heels. She swepted her lover's body with longing gaze. Darkness thickened with the storm. The bedroom gloomed. The world faded from colors, shadows wrapped it instead. Gray light was balancing on the shiny contours of the silhouettes. Silver lines embranced his forehead, and bridge of his nose, and curvature of his broad shoulders, and both hands wide spread on sheets. Thread of silverlight waved on fingertips and on erected nipples. Gradient of brightness gently exposed the area of his chest, abdomen, hips and perky boner. His pubic hair and scrotum glistened with a mixture of sweat and hers juices. Again, she needed to rub her thighs while shaking her ass. She could feel saliva rising in her mouth. Temari swallowed it loudly, which didn't escape her husband's attention. He raised an eyebrow _, smartass_.

-"What do you craving for?" - he teased her, with a wry smirk.

-"For you." - she whispered, looking straight at his dark pupils.

His smile fadeted under the influence of that look. Her voice was self-confident and calm. Now she wasn't chasing her  _need_ , nor was boiling up inside with her temper. She wanted to do it at the right pace.  _Lazy pace_. The way he most liked.

This time it was Shikamaru who had to trust her strategy.

-"You're blushing," he said quietly.

-"You too."- she whispered, though in the darkness of the room she could only see how much his mouth had swollen and darkened. It was difficult to recognize the colors, but she assumed that they were crisom-red.

-"Eh ..."

She wasn't surprised at all when in response his hand went to his neck, to rub the back of his head in a nervous gesture.  _Such a sweetly embarrassed Shika_. His body language spoke more than words. Satisfied, she leaned forward and made a light kiss on his belly. He shivered under her.  _Sweet_. She loved his slender body.

-"At first, we have to get rid of it" - she said, rising. She grabbed his half-slip pants by the rubber band.

-"In that case ..." - sighed. He tugged significantly at the bottom of the yukata. Several times.

-"No, not yet." she protested in a whisper.

-"Do you try to cock-blocking me?"

-"Rather opposite."

She took her husband's wrist with both hands and moved it from her clothes to her own face. She gently parted his fingers and softly kissed the inside of his palm, looking straight into his eyes. She really liked doing it. She knew what would happen next, because this sequence of movements always developed in the same way. They didn't get bored of this foreplay yet.

Their favorite, marital appetizer.

Temari found in this simple gesture - with face nuzzled in his open palm - this mythical  _femininity_. Literatly she's eating out of our hands. At those times she was weak, but she liked  _this_  kind of weakness. In fact, nothing changed: she was still a physically stronger person in their relationship. They were still equal partners - along with this kiss, she didn't lose her dignity or independence. He just been her  _closest one_. She just became his yin. She intencionaly allowed him to show his physical strength - because she liked his harsh male element. His yang. Its excited her.

She was still enjoying the anatomical differences: his large hands promised mighty strength. Temari probably associated them with security in her subconscious; with the promise that these hands will protect her from any danger. At the same time, the same hands against her were always delicate, and their menacing, masculine strength were never a thread. She trusted him. She was so small and petty to them. So yin. So  _feminine_.

It seemed to her that in every kiss pressed into his palm she had made a confession of love. That was particularly a most intimate form to show him how much she loves to be his wife. His complement. Not a lover - the lover will show her desire soon. Not a partner - he  _plays_  with a partner, they works together, runs a common houshold. Not a friend - he talks with a friend, they support each other. But his wife. Someone who decided to be with him for good and for bad, in health and in illness, because of pure love.

She felt his fingers sweep over her forehead. Woman closed her eyes when pads faintly passed her bright eyelashes. She felt the touch of his thumb on her lips. Kissed him lightly, though there was tension growing in her. She wanted to have part of his sweet body in her mouth, to taste his skin with her tounge. She liked doing it so much. But she waited for his fingers to examine her cheeks. Until they paint invisible contours around brow ridges. As if he wanted to learn the curvs of her face by heart. Finally, his index and middle fingers rested against her lower lip. They smelled intoxicating - with her pussy. Temari opened her eyelids. She wanted to watch rising exitment on his face.

As soon as she parted her lips Shikamaru, who as well as she does knew what the next step is, pushed the index finger inside. The mellow texture of her tounge cuddled him piece by piece. It was simply mindlessly inconceivable how this process turned him on. Focused on the wet warmth of her mouth, he imagined where he would feel that heat right away. And the shivers of a excitement passed through him again. He began to move slowly inside, backwards and forwards. There and back again.

After a lazy, lengthy moment, the woman changed fingers. Now Shika's middle finger moved unhurriedly in her mouth. Temari felt a pleasant hot load in her abdomen and moved her tongue with enthusiasm. Her husband's expression affected on her so much. He was helplessly happy, and a stupid smile wandered over his lips. All genius flew out of him, he became a pure sensation. After a moment she sucked in his finger. She felt the flavors: salty - taste of his skin and her own taste: musky and sweet. She took a deep breath with which she enveloped his body with a feeling of vacu. Shikamaru groaned. With her periferial-vision she saw how muscles of his belly tensed, and how perky dick shook with excitement. She purred, delighted. This very effect was her goal.

-"It's insanely pleasant," Shikamaru whispered. Strangely embarrassed men covered his eyes with his other hand. This image was temptation for Temari. His  _sweetness_  increased desire to suck him hard.

The husband couldn't resist watching his wife's actions. He exposed his face, sighed. Stroked his skull with his shaking fingers, Shikamaru watched her defiantly erotic posture. Her tempting gaze. He focused on the texture of her tongue, on the rim of her mouth.

Temari released his finger from embrace after a while. She kissed the inside of his palm once more and positioned herself at the height of his hips. She slid black pants and underwear off his legs. Besides, Shikamaru helped her with stroping himself. He kicked clothing from his own feet. Impatiently.

-"Why did you do that?" she asked, watching the element of clothing thrown out into the darkness of the room.

-"What?"

-"You disturbed me in unpacking you" - she said accusingly. She was slightly irritated by his behavior. However, she suddenly felt uncomfortable as if she were profaning a special moment. For the first time in a long time she spoke in a different way than with a whisper. Using a hushed tone of voice brought their eroticism to a new, deeper level. She preferred to keep it.

-"Sorry" he whispered simply, tenderly.

She was not angry anymore.

The touch of her hands swayed lightly over his muscular male legs back and forth. From the knee to the hip. And from hip to knee. His slender limbs excited her Only muscles and bones, any unnecessary fat - still, despite quite sedentary work. She wondered how long he would keep this state.

Temari leaned forward: she was showering his belly with light, lazy peckes, but when she approached his groins, her kisses changed. She put more passion into it: she nibbled and licked his hot, shaking body. When her tongue reached the area with pubic hair, and when she felt the heat radiating from his cock on her cheek, she moaned. She felt her pussy tighten a few times. His caring touch fell gently on small of her neck. He encouraged her, but he didn't force her.

Temari had to cool down. Again, she was shaken by the burning need to rub thight against her thigh. So sweet, sweet, sweet feeling. Woman changed her position, lay on her side in parallel to Shikamaru's body. Her elbow rested against the futon between his legs, and her head was close to his crotch. She felt his strong, sharp masculine scent. She watched the pulsing veins and the stretched skin. A silver contour of light traced the curve of his velvet head. She felt that crazy feeling again - that she must have him inside, or else she would go crazy. She took him in her hand. He fit her well. As well fit as Shikamaru groaned fit her right now. She saw with what kind of tension he looks at her. She moved her wrist slowly down, then up. She watched his foreskin cooperate with her - up and down. It spread tasty viscous texture across glans. This view made her hungry.

She felt a hand that gently pressed against her neck release her. She preferred it in this way.

She moved her face to his pulsing skin. She took a deep, slow breath. Yeah, he smelled wonderful. She purred, pressing her nostrils to the base of his penis, while lazily pumping him with her palm. Up. And down. She felt the tingling of his pubic hair on her chin and cheeks. Once again she breathed in his male scent, this time separating it from her own odor. He was... spicy. Temari heard Shika breathing heavily. She felt his tension.

Woman gave each of his balls a mild peck and leaned backward. She needs to get a perspective, so that everything happens at  _the right time_. To her surprise, a drop of lubricant shone at the tip of his cock. Aww, how nice! A wide smile played on her face.

Shikamaru couldn't take his eyes off his wife. Initialy felt dizzy as he felt her wet kisses on his skin, and then he saw her heart-warming grin, the same one that has the ability to disarm him. He is powerless against it, always, without exception. He felt powerless against their bonds and passions. It crossed his mind that this marriage was the best decision of his life! He loved to love her.

Even if she was sometimes troublesome and forced him to do things, that he thought he didn't want to do, but really, subconsciously, he actually wanted to do it. Eh... His mind was very tricky bastard, sometimes it was difficult even for Shikamaru to find out his own emotions.

Her grip grew stronger as she masturbated him. She chuckled softly when she leaned over his cock again with a playful smile. Then bending it lightly, toward hers mouth. Shika held his breath. Temari stuck out the tip of her tongue and gently, almost imperceptibly, like the flutter of the butterfly's wings, licked off a drop of sperm from the top of his member's head. Heat of his wife's breathing embraced him. She chuckled again when he let out a long hiss. However, he laughed when he saw his woman licking her lips, biting them slightly, and fidgeting on a futon. She rubbed her thighs hard again.

Although the view was mesmerizing, husband drew his hand to touch her legs. She lay almost across his body, so he did it without major problems. With verve, he massaged her trained, strong, slim calves.

Finally, Temari licked his frenulum in such a licentious manner as if she was licking a tastiest lollipop. Once, second time, third time, as if she ate the most delicious sweetness. She did a lot of wet mess in process. With every motion of her tongue, raised the volume of her husband's panting. When she felt saliva flowing down her thumb, she decided it was time to give him a new kind of pleasure. She kissed his glans. At first her lips pressed lightly on the velvet skin, then the pressure increased. She slowly took his pulsating, hot manhood into her mouth. Shika moaned. And she take his erection as far as he could fit. Her head bobs up and down, as did her hands, which tightly wrapped around his dick's base. The wet sounds of oral caresses were merging with the sounds of a storm. Her bright, fluffy, fizzed hair danced over his skin.

Shika couldn't stand this tight pleasure. Her busy tounge provided him with additional sensations. He felt how each tissue of his body tremble, and the blood buzzed in his ears. He find his hands empty - although they were not. And his lips are empty. All his body desperately needs to be as close to HER as possible.

He jumped up on the futon. His member broke out of her mouth with a flaping. The confused woman was watching her lover approaching quickly. She was not prepared that he would lift her with a strong grip on her knees, or that he would close her in a bear hug. Close, so close to each other. She was neither prepared for a passionate, deep, long kiss. Nor would his vibrating, very impatient hands, almost by force, tear off the obi from her waist. Before she could yell in surprise, the material of her yukata ran loosely around her body - at least on the behind parts. Shikamaru - with some groan full of relief - duged his fingers into the firmness of her ass.

Temari moaned happy during the kiss. It excited her that she could bring her husband to a state of such a desperation. Slowly she freed her forearms trapped between their bodies. It was difficult, Shikamaru squeezed her with pasionate strenght. However, she could finally embrace him back. And put her own fingers on his naked, sexy ass. She slapped him slightly. She expected Shika to chuckle, but he shuddered and lost his breath for a second. Then woke the kiss with a trilled sobbing. His hot hips stuck even closer to her stomach. Now, when her yukata material parted a little, she felt a pulsing, wet -from her saliva! - cock on her bare skin! She wobbled her hips with excitement.

Then, a strong grip on her shoulders pulled her away. Her husband stared urgently into her eyes. They were breathing fast, unevenly. And then the man's burning gaze followed the bright strip of her skin between the flaps of loosely clinging robes. From the collarbones, through the valley between the breasts, through belly, navel, blond curles, down to her slit. But she didn't acttualy appreceate it because in this position she had to release grip on his buttocks. And Temari really needed his ass right now. Before he could react, she fell on all fours. She positioned herself at the height of his hips and closed his cock in her mouth. Again bobing her head, back and forth. Holding his firmly ass.

Shika shouted her name several times. He liked it. He was panting and moaning. He pulled her clothes up on her back so that he could look at her narrow waist and round ass. Her whole body began to sway: to the nice, wet tune of her head and his hips. Gently - just to  _not_  piss off his wife by accident: in this place, the boundary between passion and aggression was very thin, he know it very well - he gathered her fluffy hair on the back of her neck. He wanted to see as much as possible.

He felt his wife started something what always makes him feel mixed. His hearts beating lost rhythm. Shikamaru's stomach flipped over in the face of men's original fear. Temari used her teeth during the caresses. He felt that at the moment it was not her lips that held his manhood, but her teeth. He couldn't say he liked it. But he couldn't say that he didn't like it either. Such a thrill of danger... In fact, it was a kind of sensitive threat, but there was no real danger in it. Temari too much liked to making love with him, to hurt him in this way. He was sure about that.

Although he was stunned by excitement, he wanted to repay her with his version of controlled danger. Well, the difficulty that it requires was definitely troublesome, but the pleasure was worth it. Each times. His shadows crawl out under him, they wrapped around her thighs and pulled them apart, forcing her body to sit down and at the same time changed angle under which he stroke his dick. Temari roared in protest, while firmly digging her nails into his butt.

-"Relax, honey" he said, still thrusting his hips into her mouth.

However, Temari broke the caress (but she didn't let go of his ass). She clung to her husband's slender belly and looked up into his dark eyes.

-"Don't do this, please," she whispered, clack him up completely.

-"You don't even know what I wanted to do..." he said, taking her cute face with both hands. It was unthinkable to be able to love the other person so much!

-"I don't know," she admitted, entering into his sentence. - "But I don't want you using Shadow Binding today."

Now Shika felt a little bit offended. So far his wife liked it, when he used his clan's jutsu. And he liked to watch how much he could excite her with this uniqe way.

\- "I thought you liked it."

\- "Because I _do_  like. But I don't want it  _today_. Today, I just want to  _give you_   _a lot_. I like being your yin. And if you use Kagemane, you will quickly lose strength and then will fall asleep. I don't want you to fall asleep too quickly, Shika. I want to  _pamper_ you" - she said in a way so devoted, so tender and girlish, that she felt uncomfortable. To slightly eas misfortuned effect, she added: "You lazyass..." but it also sounded like an awkward attempt to save her menacing and belligerent reputation.

At least in her opinion.

For Shikamaru - after he recovered from initial amazement - her statement sounded like the most dirty, exciting, rude speech he had ever heard from her. " _Even the roughest women is a tender for the guy she loves_ " echoed in his mind. He felt the saliva rising in his mouth and the heart speeding up the beat. He was excited about madness state!

Again, he lifted her by force from futon, so that he could kiss her strongly. Felt a spicy taste on the tongue. He moaned when she tangled her fingers in his hair. She moaned when he lifted her body behind her booty. He straddled her on his knees. Instinctively, she embraced him with her thighs. Everything happened so fast!

He couldn't wait anymore! He couldn't stop kissing her, he couldn't resist the delight of listening to her groans. He squeezed her ass hard. He dipped his finger into the slit to try if she was ready. It was so wet and soft! She broke the kiss with fading pleasure. Temari threw her head back for a moment, and her walls clenched around his finger. Shika watched her ecstatically tormented face. Her sexy, gaping lips. He wanted to kiss her again, but insted she looked deep into his eyes. She pressed her forehead to his forehead, nose to nose, and with animalic murmur she rubbed her hips against him.

He didn't need a more explicit invitation.

He stuck himself inside. He felt the tightness of her pussy. Both of them met halfway along every move. Their struggles were so violent that they couldn't keep their balance. They fell down. Temari was on her back when her husband nearly brutally keep thrusting inside her core.

-"Oh, Shika, it's so good" wife moaned to his ear. Between panting breaths, she licked his earlobe and sucked on his earring. - "Harder... Aw, honey... Harder. I want you whole inside!"

These moans were like music to his ego...

Suddenly Shikamaru remembered  _something_. Without breaking the strong, fast pace he leaned backward. Temari cried either with grudges or fear, that he would change the pace again. She crossed her legs tightly around his waist.

-"Stay!"

Her husband in answer simply kissed her on the forehead to calm her fears. He didn't go anywhere. He was too close to the peak to even think about changing the pace. Or about playing with her patience.

He just wanted to watch her bouncing boobs.

His open palm pressed to her sternum. He could feel her hot skin, and those full, firm spheres jumping on each side. He threw the yukata flaps sideways to look at her beautiful body. Pink - usually pink, now dark-gray in dimlights - nipples with a wide aureola that hopped up with each thrust. They does it with such strength that it occurred to him that it might cause her pain. Up and down, up and down.

The woman instinctively arched her spine, giving a feast under his very nose. He sucked her right breast while strong squeeze of his hand almost crushed left one. He was fondling soft, susceptible skin. Pinch the nipple. Oh, how he regretted that there was no time for more subtle play! Next time...

Temari began to scream. He felt her fists tighten on his biceps, and her legs do the opposite - they open wide and hover high. As if she wanted to push of the falling sky with her feet. Everythin to just have him deeper inside.

He loves it!

Unable to wait any longer - and realy doesn't want to wait any longer! - he speed up their run. He let out her hardened nipple. Hugged Temari tightly and chased her to a bright, hot, ecstatic peak. At first he felt thousands of lights explode in front of his eyes and then he gasped, ground his teeth. Tightened his muscles when he prolonget the ejaculation with a titanic effort. He waited for her. Temari was screaming, still one step ahead of the explosion. Finally, after a moment, which seemed to be an eternity, her interior shook around his cock, and her body thrashed convulsively. He growled deeply, letting himself erupt. The brightly-colored stars gurgled behind his tightly closed eyelids.

It was a very massive, abundant orgasm.

When he felt boundless fulfillment, he let himself to relax. Breathing heavily, he were cooled boiling body. Shika opened his eyes to check his wife's reactions - her orgasm was still going on. She was sobbing beneath him with her mouth open and eyes rolled. He moved inside just a little bit more, doubly satisfied. He liked watching her ecstasy. Observed how tension slowly pass from her body, as her high raised legs fells down on the futon, and her strong grip on his shoulders weakened.

He felt how much semen he had poured into her and how her inside became more...  _fluid_  now. He wanted to slipped out of her and get some rest. He was  _so_  tired. But Temari stopped him, still trying to calm her breath.

-"No, dear. Not yet "she said. - "Hug me, please. I want to have you close."

Shikamaru leaned forward gently, trying to stay inside and hug her. At the same time.

-"Hug me," she urged him, trying hard to press his chest against her breast.

-"I can't"

-"Why?"

-"I'm afraid I'll crush you."

-"Don't be ridiculous. You will  _not_  crush me" - she laughed, and in her voice and eyes she's contained softness and  _femininity_. - "I want to feel your weight, honey."

-"Okay," he said, not convinced realy. - "But only a moment. I don't want to hurt you."

-"My love husband, you're too  _delicate_  to hurt me."

Now she was damn  _cute_  - he had to admit it. And damn  _mean_  at the same time.

Shika took a deep breath, to his very guts. He swallowed unspoken words. This time he gonna ignore the mean subtext of her attention. She often teased him by calling him to be a Konoha's delicate crybaby, but she didn't complain about this attribute in the bedroom, so Shika decided that there was no point in entering into a war path at the moment. That woman was  _pretty drag_  already, thats enough. Sometimes - a little against his own feeling - he wondered why in the word he's got into  _THIS_. How much of his thoughts and potential he devotes to unraveling this usualy  _uncute_ , often too blunt, troublesome puzzle, which is his  _wife_. On the other hand, the emotions she keeps evoke in him were so real and warm... And so damn  _right_.

He fell down on her. It was so nice! Be able to embrace her, be as close as possible. They sighed together. Then, they laughed at the same time. Shika raised himself on his elbows, because he still had the fear that he would crush her with his weight (even if that was illogicaly). They exchanged soft, light kisses.

-"I'm very tired ..." - he sighed apologetically.

Temari saw again the dark shadows under his eyes. She remembered how she had found him today: he was exhausted after work. She knew that he meant both fatigue caused by stress at work and physical exhaust after sex.

-"Short nap?" - she suggested.

-"Sounds nice..."

-"Wait a little bit more," she whispered, legs clasping his hips.

Her husband's eyebrow lifted. Confused, he watch her face.

-"What are you up to?"

-"Nothing" - that one word carried such a portion of restrained tension, that she could as well admit that she was up to do something.

-"Temari, I see something is wrong ... "- he sighed trying to slipped out. At the moment he didn't want anything more than just lie down.

-"Okay, okay!" - she was irritated. - "I want you to sow the seed..."

\- " _I did sowed_ " - he replied with a shrug and simply slipped himself out. He couldn't now think about the reason for her irritation and the poetic language too.

It was hard for him to deny himself the pleasure of watching sperm pour out of her wet pussy, so he - literally for a moment - sat down on his butt. He lifted her knees again and opened her legs. This view usually influence on him, like the completion of an sexual act. The milky stream flew out of her  _Springbrook_. Liquid runs down over her ass on bedding. The bright-blond curls were stuck together with sweats and juices, and the plump vulva was glossing in silver light. He thought it was quite ironic, but her  _femininity_  looks like a beautiful Kanoha-Gakure's postcard-view of forest's spring at the rainy season.  _Charm of the Rainy Season._ He wanted to tell her about it, but when he looked at her face he found her sad.

-"Temari, what happened?" - Shikamaru gets worried.

-"How can I get pregnant if you don't cooperate with me?" - she was grieving.

-"What?" - he was surprised. They talked about their plans for life together many times, so the topic of pregnancy didn't surprise him. Before marriage, they discussed it from every angle - romantic, technical, legal, logistic, about the issue of succession, about the issue of lack of succession; about the consequences of each of the numerous possibilities, and about which of them they are ready to deal with and with which they are not. He really didn't think that something might surprise him in this area, futhemore because they both agreed that after getting married and moving to a common house in Konoha, they would try to made a hier. But now his wife kills him with her lack of logic. He had a headache because he didn't understand accusations:

-"How it come that ' _I don't cooperate'_ , woman?" he asked, pointing to  _the postcard-view_  between her parted legs. Living proof! Right there!

-"But so far..." - Temari wanted to add something, but instead she sighed. - "Whatever. It doesn't matter. It's stupid of me. Forget it, please."

Shika sighed heavily, suddenly  _understanding_. Something pinched his heart. He fallen down beside her, on the pillows. Stroking her dry, stiff puff. Thats how so high humidity was influence on her hair. He knew perfectly well that Temari hated it.

Although every atom of his body was relaxed, at the same time every atom of his body creaked from swelling. He was that much tired.

-"Have you already done the test?" he asked quietly.

-"No," - she whispered, hugging his arm. - "Just It's a bit frustrating that we're keep on trying for so long and it still... nothing so far."

-"Do a test. Maybe you already are..., "he comforted her, pating her hair.

-"Nah," she said, scooped up to snuggle into his slender, muscular torso. -"Not really."

-"But you dosen't know it for sure."

-"I think I would know. You know, woman's intuition."

He didn't want to start a discussion with her about logic, and about legitimacy of relying on superstitions or so-called  _woman's intuition_. He disagreed with his wife. He thought that all unnecessary tension and uncertainty could be dispelled by a simple test. That would be - for sure - more convenient for him and for her. But this isn't a conversation for here and now. He let that thought float away slowly, like a cloud in the sky.

For a moment they lay in a soothing, quiet silence. The thunders fueled only the feeling of cozy security, drawn from mutual closeness. Along with the storm a pleasant smell of ozone appeared.

Temari thought about how happy she was with Shikamaru. In this rainy " _in meantime_ ", when the day resembles an endless twilight. In this room bathed in shadows. In this old ho-,  _residence_! In this old,  _wooden residence_  by the forest wall. In a shell of the primitive smell of their sex-hot bodies. She was convinced that Shika had already fallen asleep, thats why he surprised her with a question:

-"I didn't know that we're so much in a hurry to parenthood?"

-"Because we aren't." - she laughed.

-"Oh, yeah?"- he sounded as if he wasn't convinced. Cynically cold.

-"Really," she grimaced at the memory of the reproaches she had just made to him. - "Look, honey, I really appreciate  _this_  our family is just the two of us. When the child appears, we probably will not be able to spend together as much time as we spend now. You just know me. Well, I'm not the world's most patient girl. When I set a goal in front of me, I want to achieve it as soon as possible."

-"Yeeeeeah," he confirmed, dragging syllables as if he were in physical pain at the mere mention. - "So you want to say that despite the fact that you are impatient, at this moment the pregnancy isn't the most important thing for you?"

-"Yes."

-"You didn't sound like that before."

-"Because if you already were inside me, you could wait," she snarled, remembering the reason of her recent anger. - "Just to make sure. Before everything spills out!"

-"Temari, it doesn't work this way!" - he chuckled, now he felt relieved thanks to her explanation. - "What was to be sown, has already been sown! No matter how long we have been physically connected."

-"I know, but just to be sure..." - Temari was a little ashamed, so she nuzzle her face in his bare skin.

-"Women. Troublesome." - Shika sighed, secretly enjoying how his wife can be - only sometimes and in general unintentionaly - cute.

-"Think about how impatient I will be when I get pregnant!" - she laughed sinisterly at the thought. - "I will have to wait for nine months to see our baby. Nine months! Imagine what a pain in the ass you will have then! Ha!"

-"Okay. You convinced me, woman. I change my mind! I do not want any children!"

-"But I want it! So badly! Despite it scares the hell out of me! I like to be yin for your yang, so bad!"

Shika remembered that he had heard it already. Its the second time this afternoon, when his wife said it. The image returned to him: her lovely face pressed against his stomach, with hands on his ass, when she told him all those sweet, unbearably sensitive words. He swallowed tension loudly. It was so exciting!

-"But I have the yin release," he said gently.

-"What are you babbling about?"

-"Kagemane, all of my clan's secret jutsu are based on the yin release.  _I'm your yin_."

\- "Yin is feminine! I am yin!"

-"But you are yang, darling," he sighed, makes himself comfortable on the futon so that he could rock his wife with both hands during sleep. But teal glare that pierced him was quite suprise - "What? What did I say?"

-"I like to be your yin," she insisted. Angry.

-"Yin is a shadow, nighttime, clouds, slowness and darkness. It's all me. Yang is brightness, daytime, rapidity, sky and sun.  _And you are my harsh, desert's sun_. Does anything describe us better?

-"But yin is a passive female power!" - she didn't let go. Temari didn't like what Shika was saying. He took away the fleeting  _femininity_  that she finally found in herself. And how he did it? With the rationalization.

-"Well, maybe there's a little of woman within me? That's crybaby thing..."

-"You damn sexist!" - she got mad a bit theatrically, actually more amused than angry. - "We, kunoichi, are strong and solid! We aren't in tears for stupid reason! And even if we cry, it doesn't always mean that we are powerless! Sometimes tears give us strength!"

-"Yeah, right, then you get all troublesome yang" - he confirmed amused. Heard what he knew he would hear after his provocation. Temari sighed, suddenly understanding that she was again the victim of his manipulation.

-"What are you trying to tell me?"

-"That in those areas of life where you are being yin, I'm your yang. But sometimes the opposite is true. Because yin and yan absorb each other and transform into each other. It's obvious..."

Suddenly, all information from the school years came back to Temari. Before, she ignored the fact that yin and yang are a symbol of greatest balance - she thought about complementing themselfs only in terms of being a  _femine_  woman for her  _musculine_  husband. Actually they are a symbol of perfect harmony. On many levels. It is impossible to talk about yin or yang without some reference to the opposite, since yin and yang are bound together as parts of a mutual whole.

Sighed. Temari cann't help. She's adore this damn smartass.

-"A liitle bit of yin are in yang, and a little bit of yang are in yin." she whispered, smiling softly. Imagining how the fires of their mutual love and friendship stirred in their bodies. It was a bit kitschy and childish on her part.  _Girly_  and  _romantic_  someone would call it.

She kissed her husmband on the chest, where his heart beats.

-"And disasters turn out to be blessings," Shikamaru said in a dreamy tone. Pecked his troublesome woman on the top of her head as they fell asleep to the sound of humming funs and to the whisper of rain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End :)
> 
> I hope you liked it.
> 
> I wanted to show how much this couple fits together for psychological reasons.  
> They have similar problems, similar goals, similar nature and at the same time complement each other's temperaments (because temperaments are their biggest difference).  
> Oh, there is a rainy season in Kanoha, so it's July-August, and Shikadai was born in September, so the married couple was keep trying for the next six months. It must have been hot as hell. ;)  
> If you liked it - leave a review!  
> Thank you for your time.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for your time.
> 
> Leave a comment, please.


End file.
